Multi-pin electrical connectors, such as multi-pin plug and socket connectors are known. When such electrical connectors are used in harsh environments, such as on a vehicle and such as at an exterior portion of a vehicle or in the engine compartment of a vehicle or the like, the terminals are typically sealed to limit water intrusion into the connectors.